Store Wars
"Store Wars" is the fourth episode in the series and the second episode in season 1. This episode aired on Friday August 20, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Plot It's Madame Foster's birthday, and the friends are helping prepare for a surprise party. Mr. Herriman sends Frankie to get streamers, as he believes parties cannot occur without them. Frankie is about to leave for the mall, when Bloo tells her he wants to buy Madame Foster a birthday present. Frankie is reluctant, but she ends up taking Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco to the mall. While at the mall, Frankie purchases the streamers and tells Bloo, Eduardo, Coco and Mac that they can go to one store because they only have time to go to one, being given five minutes (she doesn't tell Wilt since he is too busy holding the door open for other mall goers, and he is pretty much out of commission for the rest of the episode). The gang heads for a furniture store, and Bloo decides that he wants to buy Madame Foster a vibrating chair, but Frankie tells him she can't afford to pay for it if he breaks it. Bloo gets Frankie to sit in it herself, causing her to fall asleep due to the comfortable vibrations. When she wakes up, she finds everyone gone. And worse, she realizes that she spent too much time and runs in a panic endorsed state to gather the friends and get them back to Fosters. She heads over to the clerk and asks where they went. The clerk tells her "The little blue one asked how much that chair was. I told him and the little darling- called me a ripoff artist and kicked me in the shin." He tells Frankie which way they went and she takes off after them. Bloo, upset that he couldn't afford the vibrating chair, goes around the mall to try to find a cheaper deal, but he fails to do so and along the way keeps calling people rip-off artists and kicking them in the shin after they tell him the price for the materials because he's a major cheapskate. While Bloo is off looking at stores, Coco applies for several jobs in order to get extra money, and Eduardo gets lost and is found by some security personnel. Frankie finds Mac, and together they find Eduardo and Coco, although Coco refuses to help Frankie out which causes them to argue for a short period of time. A state of chaos begins as security personnel begin chasing Frankie and the others; meanwhile, Bloo's behavior gets him in trouble with security because his shin kicking and cheap nature has convinced them that he's a shoplifter. Frankie eventually gets all the friends onto the bus except for Coco, only to discover that Coco is already on the bus waiting for them. The gang returns to Foster's, and Bloo gives Madame Foster one of the chairs from the bus as her birthday present since he couldn't buy the real massage chair. But then, Coco gives Madame Foster the real massage chair. The episode ends with Coco calling Bloo a ripoff artist and kicking him in the shin, followed by Bloo saying "Ow, my shin!" Trivia *Coco went through quite a few different jobs at the mall including serving fast-food, being an information desk clerk and being a security guard. *Coco is seen working at "Wiener on a Stick" while wearing a red blue yellow and white carnival style uniform is a parody of "Hot Dog on a Stick". *Bloo has no legs, so he shouldn't be able to kick anybody in the shin, although they may be part of his feet. *'Karma':' '''Bloo's gift to Madame Foster is rejected and he gets well-deserved painful kick in the shin by Coco for all the trouble he caused everyone, hurting her feelings and being a major cheapskate. *This episode's title is a reference to Star Wars. *The first episode written by Lauren Faust *Frankie: ''(To Herriman) "''Here's your streamer, Bugs." This is a reference to the popular Warner Brother's character, Bugs Bunny. *The '''Victorian Indescribles' lingerie store at the mall is a spoof of Victoria's Secret. *The Seared store at the mall is an obvious spoof of the famous department store, Sears. *Scene during the End Credits: Bloo in the store with the cactai on his back. *Running Gag: Bloo calling people rip-off artists, kicking them in the shin, and running away. Bloo and Frankie calling Coco a "bird-airplane-plant thing" *On the Season 1 DVD Commentary, Mac and Frankie attempt to get Bloo to sign an apology letter for the incidents in this episode for Frankie to go back to shop, yet Bloo found a way to trick them into blaming Madame Foster for all of it. We also learn some things about Frankie, like the fact that she went to the prom with Wilt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Madame Foster